


Your Man

by Elihue



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff and Crack, Gender-Neutral Hange Zoë, Karaoke, M/M, Wingman!Levi, platonic!Erwin/Levi, random OOC moments because booze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elihue/pseuds/Elihue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is having the worst night of his life. Instead of spending his Friday night chilling on the couch and binge-watching Netflix, he’s stuck in a karaoke room with his boyfriend’s drunk (and tone-deaf) coworkers. Said boyfriend is beyond wasted and seems determined to dedicate a corny love song to him. That in itself would already be embarrassing enough, but things are rarely that easy in the life of Eren Jaeger. Erwin’s still in the closet at his office, and Eren has to prevent him from doing something he might regret when the alcohol wears off. Long story short: Eren’s way too sober for this shit. </p><p> <del>Also known as Erwin sings country because bolo tie </del></p><p>Warnings for karaoke-induced crack and shameless fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Man

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this post.](http://jaegersaurus.tumblr.com/post/107461424210/eruren-au-where-erwin-gets-more-than-a-little)
> 
> I've found that I'm incapable of writing a crack fic because I have to explain the backstory behind everything. Which is why this simple prompt turned into 10 pages in Word. I loved writing this though, despite it all. This is my first fanfic, so I'd love any feedback. My tumblr is [distilldiscussion](http://distilldiscussion.tumblr.com/) if any of y'all would prefer to reach me on there.
> 
> The song Erwin sings is "Your Man" by Josh Turner. I've included a hyperlink during the scene so that you can play it as you read. I apologize in advance if you're not a country fan, but I'm not either. (I think we can all agree that Erwin would totally be into country if he lived in modern settings though. I mean, he wears a ****ing bolo tie.)
> 
> *Hanji is nonbinary in this fic, so I use the pronouns "they/them" when referring to them.  
> **Any jokes I make about Hajime Isayama are made in good-fun. He owns AoT, and I'm cool with that.

Eren Jaeger was having the worst night of his life. If he got any more worked up, he might just have an aneurysm. The loud music and bad singing certainly weren’t helping any. Was Gunther seriously singing Miley Cyrus right now? Eren squinted a bit before grimacing. Yep. The man was _definitely_ twerking. That was something he couldn’t unsee.

He had no idea how he went from having a quiet night in with his Netflix account to listening to a bunch of his boyfriend’s tone-deaf coworkers mutilate popular songs in a private karaoke room. Actually, fuck that. He knew exactly why he was here.

He leveled his fiercest glare at his boyfriend’s best friend, Levi Ackerman AKA the-reason-he-was-here. The shorter raven-haired man noticed the dirty look almost immediately but just smirked, as he was naturally immune. Eren’s eyes narrowed even further. He hated how Levi just brushed his glares off like he thought they were cute or something. Erwin brought him around a lot and, as Erwin’s boyfriend, he couldn’t avoid the other man. But damn if he had to like it. He found the other man’s smug attitude chafing, and he knew the feeling was mutual. That’s why when he’d gotten a call from the other man at 11 o’clock at night, he’d been more surprised than anything.

Levi had never called him before. (The only reason they even had each other’s numbers is because Erwin insisted that they have it for emergencies. And probably because the man still clung to the vain hope that they’d learn to like each other someday.) So when Levi told him to “get the fuck over here before Shitty Eyebrows does something stupid” and then hung up without so much as an explanation, Eren had bolted out the door as soon as he could.

As he drove towards the address Levi texted him, Eren’s mind swam with all kinds of ghastly possibilities. (And he’d brainstormed quite a few. The place was thirty-five minutes away, and your mind can come up with a lot of horrible things within that time.) When he pulled up and saw the neon sign blaring the words “Colossus Karaoke”, the possibilities remained horrible but took a turn for the bizarre. He’d been to karaoke with his group of friends before and he knew that- with the right crowd- shit could get crazy. But nothing could have prepared him for this.

The room was completely trashed: there were empty booze and water bottles everywhere and shot glasses filled to various volumes. He’d be worried about the tab if he didn’t know what kind of money these guys were bringing home. For some reason, Auruo’s unconscious body was positioned against the door, so Eren had to step over him to get into the room. The majority of Erwin’s other coworkers was surrounding the little stage near the front, riotously cheering on Petra, who was currently…rapping to a Kanye West song? (Someone informed him later that Auruo had lost too much blood biting his tongue while trying to rap along.) There was raucous laughter as Eld swayed to the beat, completely out of time. Once Eren got over the shock, he looked around frantically for his boyfriend.

He let out a sigh of relief when he laid eyes on the handsome older man. Except for the fact that his hair looked curiously disheveled as if he’d been running his hands through it, Erwin didn’t seem any worse for wear. What the hell was Levi talking about? The man didn’t even look flushed.

But then the blonde had turned and caught sight of him. His light blue eyes brightened with something almost manic, and Eren’s well-honed instincts told him to run. Erwin then announced- uncharacteristically loudly- that he wanted the mic right away so he could dedicate a song to his beloved Eren.

Normally, Eren wouldn’t be opposed to such a thing. Sure, he’d be mortified, but he’d get over it relatively quickly. PDA had never been that big an issue to him (probably because he naturally had very little shame). The problem was that Erwin wasn’t out as a gay man at the office, and Eren didn’t want him to regret this in the morning when the alcohol wore off. Not to mention the fact that most of Erwin’s coworkers thought he was Erwin’s nephew.

Luckily, the rest of the group had been so caught up in Petra’s (rather spirited) delivery of the rap’s chorus that they hadn’t heard him. Eren needed to keep it that way until he could get Erwin into his car and safely home. He squeezed himself next to the other man, determined to distract him at all costs and prevent him from making a fool of himself.

That had been thirteen minutes ago, even though Eren could have sworn he’d been here for at least an hour. In those LONG thirteen minutes, he’d been forced to: 1) reject at least ten pushy “requests” for him to take a shot, 2) sing “A Whole New World” with Hanji- with HIM singing Jasmine’s part and 3) sit there uncomfortably while Farlan _assured_ him that his milkshake was better than his, over and over. All of this, along with simultaneously preventing anyone from passing the karaoke mic to Erwin as the man doggedly- yet politely- asked for it, was slowly chipping away his (extremely) limited reserve of patience.

So when Hanji tried to climb over the table to hand Erwin the mic, all the while cackling that they would LOVE to hear their “commander” (an inside joke, Eren assumed) sing, it was the last straw. Eren couldn’t help but wonder why he was going through all this trouble to hide a secret he wasn’t particularly fond of in the first place. Frankly, it would be a relief to not have to come up with half-truths when his friends and family asked about who he was dating. And he’d never again have to flounder for ways to change the subject when talking to women who were clearly interested in Erwin in a more-than-platonic way. Asking him things like: “why is his ‘uncle’ still single when he is _such_ a catch _”_ and “what’s his type _”_ and “did he have his eye on someone or was he maybe dating anybody…?”

It _was_ Erwin’s fault he was in this mess in the first place.

A little more than a year ago, Erwin had left behind a manila folder full of what Eren assumed were important documents on the bedside table after their first night together. Eren knew Erwin had a meeting later in the afternoon, and he worried that Erwin would need them for his presentation. Eren had done what any good boyfriend would do and hopped on his bike (which had been hell on his sore ass) and headed straight through the gigantic glass doors of Isayama Incorporated. When he ran up to the front desk and asked if he could see Erwin Smith, the receptionist had taken one look at him and promptly refused to let him in.

Looking back, he couldn’t say he blamed her. He’d been sweaty because he’d biked straight over from his college. He didn’t quite fit in the pristine company lobby with his band T-shirt, ripped jeans, and old Chucks. However, we’re always more understanding in hindsight. At the time, he’d been pissed beyond belief because he’d been exhausted, and now some lady wouldn’t let him drop off what he’d taken great pains (literally and figuratively) to deliver. To add insult to injury, she’d refused to even hand the folder to Erwin, giving Eren the stink eye like he was carrying some sort of bomb. He’d exploded with ire, shouting at her that this was important and that she could shove her condescending look up her ass (hey, they didn’t call him a suicidal bastard for nothing).

Eventually, security had been called, and it had caught the attention of some of the corporate big wigs who had just returned from their lunch break. One of those big wigs being Eren’s surprised lover. Erwin had walked over to see what the issue was and, once he got a hold of the situation, had efficiently defused the tense deadlock with a few soothing gestures and carefully-chosen words.

Erwin put his hand on Eren’s head and affectionately ruffled his hair as he apologized on Eren’s behalf for the disruption. Eren actually found it kind of relaxing, until the receptionist asked Erwin how he and Eren knew each other. He could tell by the sneer he heard in her voice that she wouldn’t believe that they were friends, much less lovers. Even Eren could admit they were an odd couple: Erwin was an attractive businessman who, despite being only in his early thirties, had an insanely successful career. And Eren was…just a dumb kid who hadn’t even graduated college yet. Hell, he wasn’t even sure what he planned on doing with his life.

Erwin hand stilled in Eren’s hair and after a miniscule pause, he smoothly responded, “Ah, he’s my nephew. I’m taking care of him while he’s in town.”

The world slowed at that moment, and Eren suddenly found it hard to breathe.

Eren felt like he was wrapped in cotton; he could feel that the hand in his hair had resumed stroking his scalp, but suddenly the touch felt sickeningly paternal. As soon as enough people stopped paying attention, Eren recoiled away from the caress and stormed out the door.

They had their first fight that night.

Eren understood. He really did. Erwin had been about to go into an important meeting, and then his younger male lover shows up and causes a big scene, all the while looking like something the cat drag in. Of course Erwin wasn’t going to jump out of the closet right then and there, where any random person in the lobby could see. Eren understood…but…

It hurt.

For the first time, Eren realized that the gap of ten years between him and Erwin was more than just a measure of time. It was of experience, and he wasn’t sure he’d ever be able to fit into Erwin’s world. His pride wouldn’t allow him to be someone’s dirty little secret, and he’d told Erwin that he couldn’t be with someone with whom he’d never be equal. He felt more like a child throwing a tantrum than a lover voicing his concerns, and he couldn’t stand that.

Erwin’s face stayed carefully neutral as he listened to the younger man vent his frustrations. But when Eren had finished saying- or rather, yelling- his piece, Erwin had wrapped his arms around Eren and trapped him against his body, tight and unrelenting. Until that point, Eren had never seen Erwin lose control. But he could feel how thinly-restrained Erwin was, muscles coiled tightly underneath his tailored dress shirt. Erwin’s voice near his right ear startled him, because even though the argument was as meticulously-crafted as ever, Eren could hear the edge of desperation in the words.

“You’re angry, and you have every right to be. I made a mistake, and you deserve better. But if you would give me a chance, I have one last thing to say before you go.” He paused, and Eren realized the older man was waiting for his consent. Erwin’s grip had relaxed a little when he realized that Eren wasn’t trying to break free, so Eren pulled back enough to look into Erwin’s eyes. Eren nodded gravely, standing completely still. Erwin searched those aquamarine orbs and, once he found whatever it was he was looking for, took a breath that Eren noticed was a little shaky.

“I love you.” The words hung in the air as Erwin watched Eren’s face for a reaction.

Eren wasn’t able to say anything for the longest time. When he finally did manage to form words, all he could choke out was, “You don’t play fair.”

Erwin nodded his head in agreement, not looking in the slightest bit ashamed. “I apologize. I couldn’t think of anything else to keep you from leaving.”

Eren barked out a laugh before burying his head deeper into Erwin’s chest. After a pause, he sighed a little before teasing Erwin, “I bet confessing to me right now wasn’t a part of your master plan.”

Erwin raised his eyebrows at the words ‘master plan’ before laughing good-naturedly. “It certainly wasn’t. I planned for a much bigger occasion than this- with a five-star dinner reservation and at least a dozen roses.”

Eren scoffed, “Maybe that’s for the best then. I’m not really a roses type of guy.”

Erwin laughed before kissing Eren’s temple, “I wouldn’t have you any other way. “

Those words warmed Eren’s heart, easing any insecurities he had. Erwin loved him as he was, inexperience and all. And at the end of the day, he loved Erwin the way he was too. Eren knew how important Erwin’s career was to him, and though Eren didn’t always agree with Erwin’s methods, he knew that Erwin had noble motivations behind them all.

Eren remembered the day Erwin officially asked him out. Erwin, always chivalrous, warned the younger man in advance that he had an unfortunate tendency to put work first. He’d lived that way for eleven years. With Eren in his life, he would try his best to adjust accordingly, but it wouldn’t happen right away. At the time, Erwin had just started working at Isayama Inc., so he was at the bottom of the corporate hierarchy. When Erwin expressed his ambition to climb the corporate ladder and eventually take the company and its employees away from their sadistic founder, his normally serene blue eyes had lit with a kind of fire that Eren had never seen in the man before. It was terrifying, yes, because Eren caught his first glimpse of how ruthless the man he was dating could be. But it had also been incredibly hot. Eren had wondered, for the first time (though certainly not the last), what Erwin would be like in bed and what would it be like to have those cool, calculating eyes on him while he writhed and cried out Erwin’s name.

Needless to say, Eren had blurted out a loud “yes”, his face practically glowing red. Maybe a little too red, judging from Erwin’s confused- but happy- expression. But like hell if Eren was going to explain why he was so embarrassed.

Speaking of embarrassed…Eren snapped back to the present just in time to see Erwin trying to program the karaoke machine to play the song he wanted. Fortunately for Eren, Erwin was so drunk that he was having a hard time inputting the numbers. Erwin’s massive eyebrows furrowed as the sensitive remote read the amount of times Erwin tapped the number 1 as three separate times instead of two, changing the song on the screen to something different than what Erwin apparently wanted.

Eren shot up from his seat, averting disaster by aggressively pushing the larger man back down to the couch. “Erwin, let’s go home.” Eren shouted over Mike’s surprisingly sensual falsetto about smelling sex and candy, “You’re drunk, and you should sleep it off.”

Erwin looked momentarily disoriented by the fact that he was suddenly on the couch and not at that infernal karaoke switchboard. Eren decided he could use this to his advantage and just drag his unusually docile boyfriend with him. But when he put his arms on Erwin’s to heave the older man up, Erwin shook his head stubbornly and refused to lift himself. “I have to sing…it’s in…” Erwin squinted at his watch, “…twelve minutes.”

Eren opened his mouth, dumbfounded. “What’s in twelve minutes? You’re not making sense. _Come on_ , we really should go home.”

Erwin growled before emphatically shaking his head ‘no’ again.

Eren wanted to shove the man’s head into a wall. He didn’t understand what had possessed the normally overly in-control man to get so damn WASTED and he sure as hell didn’t understand Erwin’s drunken ramblings. He let out his own growl of frustration before demanding, “Why are you acting like this?”

He heard a snort somewhere on his right. “God, you’re dense.”

Levi was lounging on Eren’s opposite side and pulling a pack of cigarettes from his jacket pocket with a bored expression on his face.

All of the frustration that had been building in Eren until that moment broke loose in a torrential stream of venom. “What the HELL is your problem, asshole?” he screeched.

Levi raised an eyebrow at him at his language before shaking his cigarette carton. “I need a smoke” was the only reply he offered before he walked out of the room.

Eren stalked after him, eager to finally have someone he could unload his anger on.

“What did you mean back there?” Eren shouted the words, not giving a damn that some people looked over in their direction.

Levi took a drag on his cigarette before replying, ignoring Eren’s impatient expression.

Levi rolled his eyes. “Let me tell you something about your big oaf of a boyfriend, brat." Levi gave Eren a pointed look before he continued, “Erwin Smith only drinks when he’s feeling guilty. And he felt really guilty tonight.”

Eren must have looked confused, because Levi heaved an irritated sigh and spoke again slowly, as if he were talking to a dumb child, “So…use your brain, dumbass. Why would Eyebrows feel so guilty that he decides to get shit-faced tonight of all nights?”

Eren bit his lip as he thought about it. Levi kept stressing the word “tonight”. He knew tonight was Erwin’s business dinner. It was also the night of their two-year anniversary.

Surely Erwin wasn’t feeling guilty about that though? They’d already cleared that up earlier that day.

Erwin had called him right after Eren’s last class finished and told him that their anniversary plans for the night would have to take a raincheck. His boss invited him to a voluntary (but not really because he’s the boss) business dinner at the last minute, and because Erwin was in line for a promotion, he couldn’t refuse. Eren was fine with it. Sure, he was disappointed, but Eren was used to it by now; he understood Erwin had a busy schedule and he didn’t mind seeing the man on days he was less busy. Erwin had, as always, apologized profusely and promised to make it up to him. The man sounded atypically nervous, which Eren found cute. Eren pouted a little and let Erwin squirm while he extracted several promises (most of which could not be repeated in polite company) before gently letting Erwin off the hook.

“I don’t get it. I already told Erwin I was okay with it.”

Levi gave him a look, “Even I know that’s not really true, brat.” Despite the harsh words, Levi’s voice was just a little softer.

Eren furrowed his eyebrows a little. He _was_ okay with it. Sure, it had sucked that he had to be alone tonight, but he understood. Erwin tried his best, and he was sincerely sorry. That was enough. Eren didn’t care that much about anniversaries anyway. Relationships were give-and-take. Eren put up with Erwin’s workaholic tendencies and Erwin put up with his temper and general moodiness.

He was fine. He was…

It wasn’t until Levi handed him a handkerchief with a slightly uncomfortable expression that Eren realized he was crying. He…thought he was fine. But _of course_ , he would rather be with his boyfriend on their anniversary. _Of course,_ he’d like to see the other man more than once a week. But on the other hand, he wanted to give Erwin just as much as he’d received over the years.

And that made Eren stop crying after one last swipe at his eyes. He was Erwin’s support. As much as he’d prefer the truth to come to light, he didn’t want to force it on the other man. That would be underhanded, and that’s just not the way Eren Jaeger rolled. He burst into the room with newfound determination…

…Only to realize with horror that he’d left Erwin alone too long and the other man had finally been able to figure out the karaoke machine. Erwin stood in front of the mic stand as the tell-tale twang of a country song rang through the room. Panic sunk into his very marrow as he realized all the effort he had put into stopping Erwin was rapidly going down the drain.

Erwin noticed Eren at the doorway and winked at him while tipping an imaginary cowboy hat. The blonde man gestured in Eren’s direction before announcing to everyone, “And there he is. Just in time.” Eren blushed furiously because he was embarrassed at how uncharacteristically dopey Erwin was acting. It had absolutely nothing to do with how carefree the man looked and how he was staring at Eren as if he was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. He ONLY looked dopey, not breathtaking and handsome and Eren’s heart did NOT skip a beat, no sir.

And if Eren’s heart wasn’t beating fast enough…Erwin started **singing** , his head dipping a little as he crooned the beginning low notes. Once his head raised again, he fixed Eren with a smoldering look that Eren had previously only seen behind closed doors.

 _“Baby lock the door and turn the lights down low_  
 _Put some music on that's soft and slow_  
 _Baby we ain't got no place to go_  
 _I hope you understand_ ”

All of Eren’s panic and mortification was slowly filtering into flabbergasted disbelief.

Erwin was GOOD, his voice a smooth baritone that melted over the notes like dark chocolate. Eren wasn’t familiar with [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nADTbWQof7Y), but he could tell that Erwin must be giving the original a run for its money.

In all the time they’d dated, Eren had never once heard Erwin sing. He’d caught Erwin humming in the shower once, but the older man had denied it every time Eren obstinately brought it up. Eventually, he had to distract Eren with a toe-curling kiss (and then filthy, torrid sex) to get the younger man to forget the subject. You wouldn’t believe it from Erwin’s genteel features, but Erwin could be a straight-up perv when he wanted to be. Yes, behind that prim and proper facade hid a closet sex-mastermind that used his considerable control and experience to transport Eren into a space so far beyond his current universe that it made him do and say all kinds of dirty things before Erwin finally let him float back down to Earth. Eren abruptly stopped that train of thought; his pants were becoming uncomfortably tight. As if this night needed to get any more awkward.

_“I've been thinking 'bout this all day long  
Never felt a feeling quite this strong…”_

When Erwin smiled a little and raised his hand towards Eren, the brunet could feel his heart stuttering in his chest. Was this some sort of dream? He looked around the room frantically, only to see all of Erwin’s coworkers watching their exchange with rapt expressions. Even Levi looked interested in what was going to happen next, though it was probably only so he could tease Erwin about it later.

_“I can't believe how much it turns me on  
Just to be your man”_

When Erwin’s voice dipped at the words “turns me on”, Eren wondered how there was any blood left in his body with all the blood currently in his cheeks and his-

Eren shook his head furiously. DAMN his stupid dirty mind. Erwin smirked a little, as if he could tell what Eren was thinking. The older man loosened his bolo tie a little, his eyes never leaving Eren’s. Eren couldn’t bring his body to react. He stood frozen to the spot, gaping like a fish as Erwin moved closer and closer.

_“There's no hurry”_

Step.

_“Don't you worry”_

Step.

_“We can take our time”_

Erwin shot him a smile that looked almost…boyish, and grasped his hand.

_“Come a little closer_  
 _Let’s go over_  
 _What I had in mind”_

The hand holding Eren’s gripped tight and then drew him closer. Strong hands wrapped around his waist and pulled him so that they were flush against each other, chest to chest. The chorus came around again, and because they were standing so close, Eren could feel the notes from Erwin’s lower register deep in his own chest.

_“Baby lock the door and turn the lights down low  
Put some music on that's soft and slow”_

Erwin’s smile became edged with mischief as he rocked their hips together, making Eren gasp. Erwin stepped from side to side, forward and back, coaxing Eren to move with him until they were slow-dancing together with Erwin in the lead. Eren had long forgotten there were other people in the room, and during the following instrumental break, Eren let the sound of the fiddle, bass, and pedal steel guitar wash over him as they leisurely slow-danced with each other. “Erwin?” Eren whispered, finally finding his voice. “What are you doing?”

Erwin looked down into those questioning aquamarine eyes and smiled a little, bopping Eren’s nose before launching into the bridge of the song.

" _Ain't nobody ever love nobody_  
 _The way that I love you_  
 _We're alone now_  
 _You don't know how_  
 _Long I've wanted to"_

Erwin threw his head back on the higher notes of the last line, outright laughing at the shock on Eren’s face. Eren, on his end, was extraordinarily confused. He’d never seen Erwin acting like this before, and he was worried the older man was losing his mind.

Erwin placed his hand on Eren’s cheek and tenderly stroked the skin there with his thumb as the track continued on without him.

“I’m sorry, Eren. I’m sorry for hiding you all this time as if I were ashamed of you when, in truth, it’s really quite the opposite.”

“But why now? I- Sure, I wasn’t happy with it, but I understood-”

“That’s exactly it,” Erwin interrupted firmly. “Because you understood. When we first started dating and I put work first, you would tell me you understood. But you’re a horrible liar, and I knew you were just trying to make me happy.”

Erwin smiled again as Eren sputtered, but his eyes were tinged with sadness. “I could always hear that little glimmer of hurt, of disappointment, and it broke my heart every single time. However, when I cancelled on you today, after breaking out anniversary plans, I didn’t hear that. You just accepted it as a matter of fact.” Erwin expression turned more pained as he continued, “So I realized you either became a better liar or you were actually okay with it. And I realized I didn’t want either.”

Erwin cupped the back of Eren’s neck, running his fingers through the chocolate strands he found there. “I fell in love with your joie de vivre, your generous heart, and most of all, your honesty. I’m from a world where hiding your true self is second nature, and I was instantly attracted to the way you left all that out for the world to see- even when that might be the best option. But today, for the first time, you hid your feelings from me.”

Erwin put his fingers on Eren’s lips as the young man began to protest. “Not on purpose, but you did. And the worst thing was that I couldn’t even bring it up because I was the one putting you in a position where you felt that was necessary.” Erwin’s eyes filled with tenderness, and Eren couldn’t look away as the man traced his lips. “Eren, you deserve someone who fills you with expectations of what’s to come, not someone who lets the expectations you already have down. While I was fully prepared to stay with you as you matured, I didn’t want to be the one forcing you to. You deserve the best, and I want to become that for you.”

Eren’s heart beat faster, because Erwin was the type of man that made every effort not to deviate from the plans he made. And from the sound of it, Eren was included in those plans for a long time. He couldn’t help but feel as if Erwin had proposed to him.

Eren’s eyes filled with tears, and he wanted to say something back but- like every time he was overcome with joy- his words were stuck in his throat.

Erwin pulled his gaze away from Eren to look at the previously-forgotten other occupants of the room. “So, everyone, I’d like to announce that I’m lessening my work load. If that means rejecting the promotion, then so be it.”

Erwin’s coworkers exploded in response, exclamations of shock and/or protest on their lips. However, while some disagreed with his decision, none of them looked disgusted or even surprised at Erwin and Eren’s relationship. In fact, Eren could have sworn he heard Levi mutter, “It’s about damn time.”

Erwin brought his attention back to Eren though, once again tuning out everyone else. The man leaned down until his face was inches away from his beloved’s, pausing right before he reached the other man’s lips.

“Happy Anniversary, Eren.” Eren’s eyes widened as the phrase “twelve minutes” clicked in his head. Erwin wanted to sing him the song before their anniversary ended.

Eren beamed and jerked Erwin forward by the collar of his shirt, closing the inches between them. They clung to each other as they littered each other’s faces with kisses, ignoring the cheers around them, until Levi threw a water bottle at Erwin’s back and told them to “get a room, you fucking losers!”

**Author's Note:**

> itunes tells me I listened to “Your Man” a grand total of 53 times during this completion of this fic. Which I’m sure doesn’t include the times I was listening to it at the gym. Or in the car. Or- okay, you get the idea. Needless to say, I'm never listening to that song again.
> 
> Props if you figured out all the song references I tried to sprinkle in there. I wish I could have added more AoT characters (especially the other members of the 104th squad), but there just wasn’t enough room. (Plus, at this time, Erwin and Eren’s friends are mostly separate since their relationship was on the down low. With the exception of Levi, our lovely asshole of a fairy godmother- I mean, wingman.)
> 
> These dorks were surprisingly fun to write, and maybe one day I’ll add extras to this story. An aside where Eren has to introduce Erwin to his parents AKA Mikasa and Armin, for example. Or maybe just pointless smut. I mean, obviously Erwin and Eren are gonna bone after this. Totally a given.
> 
> A special thank you to my friend, who looked this over even though she doesn't even read slash fiction. ((But even she said she'd like to hear more about Erwin/Eren dating...And more Levi. Sorry, Levi! I promise I'm still writing that Ereri fic, so you won't be neglected for long!))


End file.
